


prom

by hotcake (onacoldnight)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dance, First Love, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining, Prom, mingyu is torpe
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacoldnight/pseuds/hotcake
Summary: parang atin ang gabipara bang wala tayong katabi
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	prom

**Author's Note:**

> \- hello! this is my first filo svt fic~  
> \- wala pang k-12 dito para nostalgic naman heheheheh  
> \- based on ebe dancel's _prom_  
>  \- masama ang prom experience ko 10 years ago so dito na ko maghahasik ng lagim never na akong makaka-move on wahahahaha

“Gyu, amin na kasi,” udyok sa kanya ni Seungkwan, habang nakatingin sila sa dalawang taong nagpa-practice sa may gilid ng gym. Kung pwede lang makatunaw ‘yung mga titig ni Mingyu, sigurado parehas na silang lusaw. “Hanggang kailan ka ba tutunganga d’yan?”

“Hindi naman ako gusto ni Wonwoo. Ni hindi nga namamansin ‘yan e.” sagot niya, nakasimangot. Nakarinig siya ng tawa mula du’n sa dalawa, kaya lalong lumukot ang mukha niya.

“Bahala ka. Baka maagawan ka. Cute pa naman nila tingnan ni Jeongyeon, o. Bagay sila.”

“Alam mo kung wala lang teacher na nakabantay dito, kanina pa kita binigwasan.”

Tinawanan lang siya ni Seungkwan. Gano’n talaga e, napaka-supportive niya kasing kaibigan. Minsan talaga nagsisisi si Mingyu na inamin niya kay Seungkwan ‘yung pagkakaroon niya ng crush kay Wonwoo. Wala naman kasi siyang ibang ginawa kundi kumbinsihin siya na umamin na kay Wonwoo – e para namang napakadaling gawin ‘yun, ‘di ba? Never magiging madaling umamin sa isang tao na gusto mo siya lalo na kung seryosong-seryoso na ‘yung nararamdaman mo para sa kanya.

Nagtawag na ulit ang teacher nila para praktisin ang cotillion. Lumapit sa kanila si Dahyun, at saka inabot ang kamay niya sa kanya. “Tama na pagmumukmok d’yan, ‘di ka rin naman papansinin no’n kahit maglupasay ka pa d’yan.”

Isa pa ‘yan si Dahyun. Ang sarap talaga magpalit ng mga kaibigan.

* * *

Nabuo ang crush niya kay Wonwoo pagkatapos niyang mapanood ito sa quiz bee na in-organize ng school nila nu’ng second year nila. Nakalaban pa nga niya ito sa math e, pero si Wonwoo ang nanalo. Halos makuha niya na lahat ng medal, damay na rin pati puso ni Mingyu.

Pagkatapos no’n, hindi na nawala sa isip ni Mingyu si Wonwoo. Nagsimula na rin siyang makita si Wonwoo kung saan-saan. Kasama lagi si Wonwoo sa nagtataas ng bandila kapag flag ceremony, minsan siya ‘yung nagli-lead ng Panatang Makabayan. Siya ang class president nila, siya rin ang representative ng school nila kapag may pa-quiz bee si mayor. Kasama niya si Wonwoo sa MTAP, pero bihira lang sila magkausap – kapag may gusto lang itanong si Wonwoo sa kanya, o kapag magpapatulong na ayusin ang mga upuan sa classroom.

Kung tutuusin, matagal nang pagala-gala si Wonwoo sa buong school sa sobrang dami ng extracurricular activities niya, pero ngayon lang siya napansin ng ganito ni Mingyu, ‘yung tipong kahit saan siya lumingon, nando’n si Wonwoo. Parang mababaliw na si Mingyu, at do’n niya na-realize na hindi simpleng crush lang ang mayroon siya para kay Wonwoo. Mahal na niya ito.

Si Dahyun ang unang nakapansin. Hindi naman sinasadya ni Mingyu na isulat nang ilang beses ang pangalan ni Wonwoo sa likod ng English notebook niya. Hindi lang talaga siya interesado sa tinuturo ng teacher nila at bored na bored siya.

“Alam mo, buti ako ‘yong nakapulot ng notebook mo, kundi lagot kang haliparot ka.” sabi sa kanya ni Dahyun, at saka nilapag ang notebook niya sa desk niya. “Si Wonwoo pa naman madalas kumokolekta nito buti wala siya ngayon dito.”

Lumalaban na naman sa quiz bee sa labas si Wonwoo kaya malungkot siya ngayon. Mga dalawang araw na siyang hindi pumapasok kasi puspusan ‘yung pagre-review niya para do’n. Sabi nga nila, makakatulong ang distansya para makalimot sa isang tao, pero kabaligtaran ang nangyayari kay Mingyu. Wala na, hindi na siguro siya makakaligtas pa kay Wonwoo.

Inirapan lang niya si Dahyun, at saka pinunit ‘yung papel na puno ng pangalan ni Wonwoo. Sinilid niya ‘yon sa loob ng wallet niya.

Sa kasamaang-palad, hindi lang si Mingyu ang nagkakagusto kay Wonwoo. Du’n siya nabuko ni Seungkwan. Naglalaro siya ng basketball nang sigawan siya ni Seungkwan.

“Gyu, pahiram ng sharpie mo! Susulatan ko lang ‘yong folder ko!”

“Nasa pencil case ko, kunin mo!” sigaw niya pabalik. Pero nanlaki ang mata niya nang may maalala siya. Tumakbo siya sa bench kung nasaan ang bag niya at si Seungkwan, kaso huli na ang lahat. Nakita na ni Seungkwan ‘yong 2x2 picture ni Wonwoo na nilagay ni Dahyun sa bulsa ng pencil case niya.

“Bakit may ganito ka?” nakapamaywang na si Seungkwan pagkalapit niya, at wala na siyang nagawa kundi umamin. Napakamot na lang siya sa ulo niya. “Ikaw ha, kailan pa ‘to?”

“Nu’ng The Best Talents,” nahihiyang sagot niya. “Last year, nu’ng natalo niya ko sa math.”

Napasinghap si Seungkwan. “Anak ka ng tokwa, Mingyu. Ganu’n katagal? Isang taon na?”

“Oo e.” sagot niya, at napaupo sa tabi ng kaibigan niya. “Ganu’n katagal.”

“Wala ka man lang ginawa?” tanong ni Seungkwan. Napailing siya. “Kahit ano?”

“Siguro nu’ng tinulungan ko siyang buhatin ‘yung mga notebooks galing du’n sa faculty room?”

Tumingin lang siya si Seungkwan, mukhang wala nang masabi sa katorpehan niya. “Kawawa ka naman ‘tol.”

Third year na sila at panahon na rin ng prom no’n. Marami na ang nag-aayaan na mag-date sila o partner man lang sa cotillion. Nakatanggap din naman ng promposal si Mingyu galing sa mga kaklase niyang babae, pero pinili niyang maka-partner na si Dahyun. Sabi ni Dahyun, pumayag lang siya kasi mukha na raw siyang nakakaawa.

Kung ikukumpara sa kanya, dagsa ang promposal kay Wonwoo. Siya nga ‘yong crush ng bayan kasi multitalented na, napakatalino pa, mabait, magalang, marespeto. Ano pa nga ba hahanapin mo sa kanya? Kaya nga hulog na hulog sa kanya si Mingyu e.

“Wala ka bang balak umamin kay Wonwoo?”

Malungkot lang na ngiti ang binigay niya na sagot kay Seungkwan, at, “Wala. Hinding-hindi naman ako magugustuhan nu’n e.”

Si Jeongyeon ‘yong mapalad na partner ni Wonwoo. Sana kahit sa panaginip ni Mingyu, siya ‘yong ka-partner ni Wonwoo, pero maski sa panaginip ayaw man lang mangyari nu’n.

Kaso hindi natuloy ang prom nila. Hindi nagkasundo ang mga student officials na involved sa preparation, at pagkatapos ng matagal-tagal na consultation sa mga students at teachers nila, pumayag sila na ‘wag na lang ituloy ang prom. May next year pa naman, sabi ni Wonwoo sa kanila. Sisiguraduhin daw niyang magiging unforgettable ang prom sa susunod na taon, pambawi man lang sa pagka-cancel ng prom ngayon.

Isang taon ang nakalipas, prom ulit, at siguradong-sigurado na matutuloy na. Si Dahyun pa rin ang partner ni Mingyu, at si Jeongyeon pa rin ang partner ni Wonwoo. Next week na rin ang prom kaya mas madalas na ang pagpa-practice nila sa gym kaysa sa klase nila. Madalas na rin ang pagseselos ni Mingyu sa tuwing nakikita niyang sweet si Wonwoo at Jeongyeon. Kaya wala rin siya lagi sa focus, at natatapakan niya ang paa ni Dahyun.

“Isa pang apak sa paa ko Mingyu, malilintikan ka sa’kin.” pagbabanta ni Dahyun sa kanya. Napansin din siguro nito na lutang siya at malungkot, kaya lumambot din siya. “Huy, ‘wag ka nga malungkot d’yan. Pangit ka na nga, papangit ka pa lalo.”

“Pagkatapos ng prom, final exam na natin. Tapos wala na tayong pasok no’n. Sa practice na ng graduation at sa mismong graduation ko na lang siya makikita.” malungkot na sabi ni Mingyu. Na-realize niyang konti na lang ang nalalabing oras na makikita niya si Wonwoo. Magka-college na sila, at simula no’n hindi na sila magkikita pa. Oo nga’t parehas sila ng papasukang university, pero napakalaki ng campus para magkita sila, at hindi naman sila magkaibigan para magkita pa.

“E ‘di umamin ka na. May mawawala pa ba sa’yo nu’n? Ikaw na nga nagsabi na hindi na kayo magkikita pagkatapos ng lahat ng ‘to.”

“Ayoko.” sagot ni Mingyu. “Hindi ko yata kaya, Dahyun. Masasaktan lang ako e.”

Napabuntong-hininga na lang ang kaibigan niya nang mapansin nitong lumipat na naman ang tingin niya sa lalaking masayang nakikipagkwentuhan sa partner niya habang isinasayaw niya ito sa gitna ng gym.

“Hindi ko talaga kaya.”

* * *

Gabi ng prom, at wala nang ibang ginawa ang nanay ni Mingyu kundi awayin siya dahil sa ayos ng buhok niya.

“Okay na ‘yan, Ma. Hindi na uso ‘yong gel. Wax na gamit namin ngayon.”

Pinalo lang siya ng nanay niya sa balikat. “Ewan ko sa’yong bata ka. Hala sige, bagalan mo pa para si Dahyun ang sumundo sa’yo rito.”

“Heto na nga, aalis na po.” sagot niya rito. Konting unat pa sa tuxedo niya at isang ikot pa sa harap ng salamin at aalis na talaga siya. Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya at hinalikan sa noo ang nanay niya. “’Wag niyo na ko hintayin, baka abutin kami ng madaling-araw e.”

Inabutan lang siya ng susi ng nanay niya at pagkatapos nu’n ay sumakay na siya ng tricycle para sunduin si Dahyun.

“Uy, hindi siya pangit ngayon o. May popormahan ka ba sa prom?” pang-aasar sa kanya ni Dahyun nang sunduin niya ito sa bahay nito. Nakasuot niya ng pastel blue na knee-length dress, at may hawak siyang sobrang liit na bag.

“Bibig mo hindi bagay sa suot mo.” sagot niya rito, at saka pinasakay sa loob ng tricycle. Pumwesto siya sa likod ng driver para hindi sila magsiksikan sa loob. Nakakatawa at ang gaganda ng mga suot nila pero naka-tricycle lang sila papuntang prom.

Pagkarating nila sa gym ng school nila, in-offer ni Mingyu kay Dahyun ang braso niya. Nginitian lang siya ni Dahyun at humawak sa kanya. Maganda ang pagkakaayos ng gym nila, maraming decorations at medyo dim ang mga lights na gamit nila. Sinalubong sila ni Seungkwan, kasama ang partner niya na si Chaeyoung.

“Bagay kayo.” sabi ni Seungkwan sa kanila. Papaluin dapat siya ni Dahyun pero nakaiwas siya.

“Hindi kami talo ng kapreng ‘to.” sagot ni Dahyun. Natawa na lang si Mingyu, at sumunod sila sa kung saan nakaupo sina Seungkwan. Sinubukan niyang ikutin ang paningin niya, para hanapin ang taong gusto sana niyang makasama ngayon, pero mukhang wala pa siya. Kunwari na lang nakikinig siya sa kinukwento ni Seungkwan, kahit na distracted na distracted siya ngayon. Nasaan na ba siya?

“Dumating na pala sina Jeongyeon!” sabi ni Chaeyoung sa kanila. Biglang napatingin si Mingyu sa entrance ng gym. At ‘yon nga, dumating na rin si Wonwoo. Nakahawak si Jeongyeon sa kanya kagaya ng pagkahawak sa kanya ni Dahyun kanina.

Sobrang gwapo niya ngayon, suot ang puti niyang suit. Wala rin ang salamin na laging niyang suot para makakita siya nang maayos. Para siyang nagliliwanag na anghel, at ramdam ni Mingyu ang pagkirot ng puso niya. Kasi kahit kailan hinding-hindi siya ang magiging dahilan ng mga ngiti na ‘yon ni Wonwoo. Kahit kailan hindi niya mahahawakan ang mga kamay nito.

Kasi kahit anong mangyari hinding-hindi siya mamahalin ni Wonwoo gaya ng pagmamahal niya rito.

In-announce na magsisimula na ang cotillion, at tumayo na sila para pumila. Pagkatapos nito, gagawin naman nila ‘yong mga tradition na ginagawa sa school nila, gaya ng paglilipat ng responsibilities ng mga seniors sa juniors dahil ga-graduate na sila. Sumunod naman ang speech ng class president ng seniors – si Wonwoo.

Mostly tungkol ‘yon sa mga struggles at bond nila bilang magkakaklase, at ‘yong lungkot nilang lahat dahil maghihiwalay na sila para harapin naman ang susunod na chapter sa buhay nila – ang kolehiyo. Umiiyak sina Seungkwan at Dahyun sa tabi niya, at kung iiyak man si Mingyu, ay dahil ‘yon sa hindi na niya kailanman makikita pa si Wonwoo. Pinigilan niya ang sarili niya na tumitig sa lalaking nagpapatibok sa puso niya, at saka yumuko para pasikretong punasan ang mga luha niya. Dalawang taon at wala man lang nagawa si Mingyu, ni hindi man lang siya sumubok. Dahil takot siya, kasi napakalayong bituin ni Wonwoo. Siya ‘yong taong hindi niya maabot kahit anong gawin niyang pag-abot sa kanya. Maraming mas nakalalamang sa kanya, at maraming mas karapat-dapat para kay Wonwoo. Sino nga ba siya? Siya lang naman ‘yong kaklase ni Wonwoo na mahilig lang naman sa math. Pagkatapos no’n, wala nang espesyal pa sa kanya. Siguro nga parte na ito ng high school life niya, ang masaktan nang ganito. Baka hanggang dito na lang talaga.

Nagsimula na rin sila kumain, at buti na lang masayang kasama sina Seungkwan dahil kahit papaano nakakalimot siya. May mga lumapit din sa kanilang mga kaklase nila para magpa-picture, pero hindi kasama sa mga kaklase na ‘yun si Wonwoo. Ang tanga lang talaga ni Mingyu na umasa nang konti.

Ia-announce na rin ang prom king at prom queen, at pagkatapos no’n sa kanila na ang buong gym. Unang in-announce ang prom prince at prom princess, sumunod no’n ay prom king.

Akala ni Mingyu nagkamali siya ng dinig, pero tinutulak na siya ni Seungkwan na pumunta ng stage. Tinanggap niya ang sash at ‘yung pipitsuging korona na binili ng teacher nila sa Divisoria. Sumunod na tinawag ay ang prom queen, at laking gulat niya na si Jeongyeon ang tinawag. Nakita ni Mingyu ang malapad na ngiti sa mga labi ni Wonwoo habang pinapanood ang pag-akyat ni Jeongyeon sa stage, at iniwas niya agad ang tingin niya nang magtama ang mga mata nila.

Nagtabi-tabi silang apat para sa picture, at hindi niya inaasahan ang pagbulong ni Jeongyeon sa tainga niya.

“Swerte mo, Mingyu.”

Napalingon si Mingyu. “Ha?”

Nginitian lang siya ni Jeongyeon nang nakakaloko. “Wala. Sabi ko pogi mo ngayon.”

Pagkabalik nila sa mga upuan nila ay nagsimula na ang free dance. Pwede na nilang isayaw ang mga gusto nilang isayaw, ang pinakaimportanteng parte ng high school life nila – ang first dance. Wala namang ibang gustong isayaw si Mingyu kundi si Wonwoo, at hindi naman mangyayari ‘yon. Kaya dito na lang siya sa upuan niya, at wala siyang isasayaw na kahit sino. Siguro si Dahyun na lang ulit pagkatapos siyang isayaw ng crush niyang junior na si Chan. Pwede ring si Seungkwan, kahit biruan lang. O kaya uuwi na lang siya nang maaga.

Inuubos lang ni Mingyu ang sinulid sa sash na nakasabit sa kanya nang may biglang magsalita sa tabi niya.

“Wala kang isasayaw?”

Mumuntikan nang mahulog si Mingyu sa kinauupuan niya kasi hindi lang naman tumabi sa kanya si Wonwoo, kinausap pa siya. Hindi lang naman siya ang nakaupo ngayon, mayroon namang iba d’yan na pwede niyang kausapin, bakit siya pa? Pinagbibigyan ba siya ng langit ngayon kasi huli na rin naman na?

Umiwas siya ng tingin. “May iba pa silang sinasayaw e. Mamaya na lang siguro.”

“Ibig sabihin wala ka pang first dance?” tanong ni Wonwoo, naghihintay na sumagot siya.

“Wala pa.”

Katahimikan lang ang naging sagot ni Wonwoo, kaya akala niya aalis na rin ‘to. Baka kasi na-realize nito na boring pala siyang kausap, nagsasayang lang siya ng oras sa kanya.

Bago pa man makapagtanong si Mingyu kung bakit wala rin siyang sinasayaw ngayon, bigla itong nagsalita ulit.

“Pwede bang…pwede bang ako na lang first dance mo?”

Parang huminto ang ikot ng mundo ni Mingyu. Hindi naman siya nagkakamali ng dinig, ‘di ba? “Ha?”

“Ayaw mo ba?” napayuko si Wonwoo nang hindi nakasagot si Mingyu. Tumayo siya, at saka siya biglang nakaramdam ng pag-ikot muli ng mundo niya. “Sorry, aalis na lang ko –”

“Gusto ko,” pigil niya rito. Hindi niya alam kung saan niya nakuha ‘yung lakas ng loob para hawakan ang palapulsuhan niya, pero alam niyang kailangan niyang gawin ‘yon bago pa mahuli ang lahat. “Pwede namang ikaw na ang first dance ko.”

Nakita niya itong ngumiti nang pagkalapad-lapad, at sa wakas, kahit ngayon lang, ngumiti ito para sa kanya. Nilahad nito ang kamay nito sa kanya, at nagtanong na, “May I have this dance?”

Nanginginig ang kamay ni Mingyu nang tanggapin niya ang kamay nito, at saka dinala siya sa gitna nang gym. Nakakahiya kasi nakatingin sa kanila ang iba, pero parang wala namang pakialam si Wonwoo dahil sa kanya lang ito nakatingin. Kung gano’n ay wala na rin siyang pakialam sa mga tao sa paligid nila. Si Wonwoo lang, siya lang ang tanging nakikita niya ngayon.

Nilagay ni Wonwoo ang mga kamay ni Mingyu sa baywang niya, at ang sarili naman niyang mga kamay sa balikat niya. Ramdam niya ang pamumula ng mga pisngi niya, at sana hindi mapansin ni Wonwoo ‘yon sa ilalim ng mga maliliwanag na fairy lights. Napaka-intimate ng posisyon nila ngayon, na para bang may namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa kahit wala naman. Ni hindi nga sila magkaibigan.

“Bakit ang awkward mo kumilos?” natatawang tanong sa kanya ni Wonwoo, siguro ay dahil nakatingin lang siya sa mga paa niya, nag-iingat na baka matapakan niya ang kasayaw.

“Kasi hindi ko naman inaasahan na isasayaw mo ko. Hindi naman kasi tayo close.” bulong niya, at nang hindi makasagot si Wonwoo ay inakala niyang hindi siya nito narinig, pero hindi rin nagtagal ay sumagot ito.

“Sorry ha, lagi kasi akong pinangungunahan ng hiya kapag gusto kong lumapit sa’yo.”

Si Wonwoo? Nahihiyang lumapit sa kanya? “Bakit naman?”

“Nahihiya ako kasi…” napahigpit ang kapit nito sa balikat niya, kaya naman napatingala si Mingyu at tinignan ang mga mata nitong parang bituin sa paningin niya. “Mingyu, may itatanong ako.”

“Ano ‘yon?” nanginginig ang boses niya, mas mabilis ang tibok ng puso niya, at parang huminto na naman ang ikot ng mundo niya. Napansin niya ang mga nangingilid na luha sa mga mata ni Wonwoo, at bigla siyang nakaramdam ng panic. Gusto niyang punasan ang mga luha niya, nakakaramdam ng galit sa taong nagpapaiyak sa kanya nang ganito. Kung alam lang ni Wonwoo na gagawin niya ang lahat para sa kanya. “Wonwoo?”

“Masasabi mo bang selfish ako kung ang gusto ko lang naman ay ang maging first dance ng taong mahal ko?”

Tama ba ang mga narinig niya? Para tuloy binibiyak ang puso niya, pinupunit nang ilang daang beses. Marinig lang ang mga salitang ‘yon sa taong mahal niya ay parang gusto na niyang tumakbo palabas para hindi na siya lalo pang masaktan. Pero imbes na gawin ‘yon ay pinili niya pa ring sagutin ito. “Depende, kung mahal ka rin naman ng taong mahal mo, walang problema do’n.”

“Ikaw, Mingyu, mahal mo rin ba ako?”

Napatigil sa pagsasayaw si Mingyu, at napatigil din si Wonwoo. Hindi pa rin niya tinatanggal ang mga kamay niya sa baywang nito. “Ha?”

Napakagat sa labi niya si Wonwoo, napayuko na naman. “Kasi ako, mahal kita, Mingyu. Matagal na.”

Tuluyan nang napatulala si Mingyu, nabigla sa mga naririnig niya. Pangalan nga ba niya ang narinig niya? O masyado lang siyang hibang at kung ano-ano na ang naririnig niya?

Nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita si Wonwoo, kinukumpirma ang mga narinig niya. “Ang tagal ko nang gustong umamin sa’yo, pero lagi akong natatakot. Paano kung pagtawanan mo lang ako? Paano kung iwasan mo ko? Paano kung –”

May mga bagay na mas maganda kung ililihim na lang, pero kapag nadadala na sa sitwasyon, wala ka nang magagawa kundi ang umamin. At ‘yon ang gagawin niya ngayon.

“Mahal din kita, Wonwoo.” sagot niya sa nauna nitong tanong. “Dalawang taon na kitang mahal.”

Napalitan muli ng ngiti ang lungkot sa mga labi ni Wonwoo, at ang mga kamay niya na nasa balikat niya lang ay lumipat para hawakan ang mga pisngi niya. “Kung alam mo lang ang mga ginawa ko mapansin mo lang ako. Nag-aral ako nang mas mabuti, pinilit na mag-participate sa lahat-lahat para lang makita mo ko. Para tumingin ka lang sa’kin.”

“Pero matagal na kong nakatingin sa’yo.” sagot ni Mingyu, biglang lumakas ang loob sa mga naririnig niya ngayon sa kanya. “Ikaw ‘tong hindi tumitingin sa’kin kaya nawalan na ko ng pag-asa.”

Pwede rin pala ‘yon ‘no? Na ang lalaking pinapangarap mo ay pinapangarap ka rin pala.

“Magsisisihan pa ba tayo ngayon?” hindi mawala ang kilig sa boses ni Wonwoo. Tinawanan lang siya ni Mingyu, at muling nagsimulang sumayaw. Hindi niya alam kung nakailang kanta na sila na magkasayaw; ang mahalaga lang sa kanya ngayon ay si Wonwoo. Siya lang, at wala nang iba. “Siguro nga parehas lang tayong tanga. Kung dati pa tayo nag-aminan, e ‘di dapat matagal na tayong mag-boyfriend.”

Nanliit ang mga mata niya rito. “Hindi mo ko liligawan?”

Nginisian lang siya nito. “Kailangan pa ba? Sabi mo mahal mo rin ako?”

“Sabi ko nga.” natatawang sagot ni Mingyu, at saka hinatak niya si Wonwoo para yakapin siya nang pagkahigpit-higpit. Wala nang pagsidlan pa ang kaligayahan niya ngayon. Mahal na mahal niya si Wonwoo, at mahal na mahal din siya nito.

Focused sila sa isa’t isa na parehas nilang hindi pinansin ang mga kaklase nilang pinapalakpakan sila, maging ang pagsigaw ni Seungkwan ng, “Sinasabi ko na nga ba! Ikaw na talaga ang bukod na pinagpala, Mingyu!”

“Natakot ako, Mingyu.” bulong ni Wonwoo sa tainga niya. “Natakot ako nang sobra, na kapag pinalagpas ko pa ‘to ay hinding-hindi na ko mabibigyan pa ng isa pang pagkakataon. Wala na kong pakialam kung hindi maging maganda ang kahahantungan ng pag-amin ko sa’yo, ang mahalaga nasabi ko kung gaano kita kamahal. Gusto ko lang mailabas lahat ng nararamdaman ko, kasi pakiramdam ko ang bigat-bigat na.”

Kung pwede lang higpitan ni Mingyu lalo ang pagyakap niya rito. Ramdam niya ang tibok ng puso nito, mabilis din kagaya ng kanya. “Sorry kung ako ‘yung duwag sa’ting dalawa. Sorry kung wala akong ginawa. Sorry kung binalak kong palagpasin ang lahat ng ‘to nang hindi umaamin sa’yo. Sorry talaga.”

“Okay lang, naiintindihan ko naman e. Parehas lang tayo ng nararamdaman, Mingyu.” sabi pa ni Wonwoo. “Ang importante, tapos na ‘to. Nag-aminan na tayo.”

“I love you,” sabi niya, kasabay ng pagtulo ng mga luha niya. Sobrang saya niya talaga, gusto niyang sumigaw nang pagkalakas-lakas. “I love you so much, Wonwoo Jeon.”

“I love you too, Mingyu Kim,” sagot ni Wonwoo, mahina lang, para siya lang ang makakarinig. “Salamat dahil pinasaya mo ko.”

Akala ni Mingyu sa mga pelikula o sa mga libro lang ang mga ganitong eksena. Pwede rin palang magkatotoo, na pwede rin palang ang taong mahal niya ay mahal din siya.

Kahit na ito lang ang tanging prom na napuntahan niya, ito pa rin ang prom na hinding-hindi niya makakalimutan habambuhay. At dahil kay Wonwoo ‘yon.

Matapos man ang sayaw nila ngayong gabi ay hindi na bibitaw pa si Mingyu.

_at tayo'y sumayaw_   
_na parang 'di na tayo bibitaw_

**Author's Note:**

> \- salamat kung nakarating kayo rito, salamat sa pagbabasa! :)  
> \- kudos and comments are appreciated! kwentuhan tayo hihi ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
